Paper refuse bags are used for yard waste such as leaves and grass clippings. A problem with the paper bags is that they have a tendency to flop over or flop closed making it difficult to fill with leaves or grass clippings. Even though some paper refuse bags may be sufficiently rigid to stand alone when opened, they tend to close when being filled causing the leaves or grass clippings to miss the opening and fall to the ground. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a device that would hold the mouth of the bag open while the bag is being filled.
When filling a refuse bag, the bag is dragged or carried from one location to another as refuse is added to the bag. When collecting grass clippings, for example, the bag is moved several times as this is more convenient than carrying the clippings to the bag. When the bag is full, it is dragged or carried to the curb for collection. Dragging the paper bags sometimes causes them to rupture spilling the contents which is undesirable. Also, the contents of the bag often includes twigs and sticks and other debris having a tendency to rupture the bag when the bag is lifted for carrying to the curb. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a device to simplify loading and carrying a refuse bag.